THE UNEXPECTED SURPRISE FOR THE STEELE FAMILY
by Ada Gamez
Summary: History in three parts, where the birth in the year 2000 of a third son of the Steele is narrated. Laura is 43 years old, Steele 47 and they are happy parents of Olivia and Remington Jr. but this unexpected stork comes to revolutionize everything. Enjoy!


THE UNEXPECTED SURPRISE FOR THE STEELE FAMILY

Olivia in 1999 was ten and a half years old, very well in her studies and growing with absolute freedom of thought, beauty, sensitivity and much loved by her parents who saw in her an intelligent and promising little person. Remington Junior was about to turn nine and was a quiet child, happy, lover of computers that sparked with ingenuity and intelligence, played baseball and soccer and enjoyed a full childhood loved by their parents being the weakness Absolute from his mom.

Remington and Laura consolidated day by day a marriage of much love and a very close working relationship coordinated towards the tasks of security rather than the investigations of murders or misuses that used to appear very sporadically, avoiding the risks, although Laura loved to imbue herself with all the technologies that helped almost at the entrance of the 21st century to provide a better service and sharpen the ingenuity to put in check the delinquency that is increasingly "refined". Jewelries, banks, corporations, big stores, airlines, private buildings, were their best customers and their prestige had grown enough to give the Steele family a very good pass.

One morning Laura and Steele woke up as usual embraced, having enjoyed a warm and loving dawn of late March wrapped in the passion that had remained unchanged all those years with the same burning fire. They complemented each other and had learned not to detach for a moment the pleasure of being united with a sweet and intense love. Laura, convinced that she was getting ahead of menopause, had had some problems with her cycle and in her usual weekly lists of priorities she made a visit to her gynecologist and obstetrician Martha Warren an adorable and experienced professional of great confidence, who helped bring this world to your little boy.

Given her many occupations, she was unable to attend the appointment and then Dr. Warren went on a trip and spent almost a month until Laura's list included the visit to the gynecologist.

But already the month of April was running and her menstrual period had disappeared. Almost forty-three years could be a precocious menopause and had not worried but at the end of the month, the morning sickness and a great discomfort that afflicted her in the early hours of the morning warned that something else was happening.

Martha laughed with a certain beatitude and few questions were enough to determine Laura's new pregnancy. His first reaction was to think of the face that Remington would wear, accustomed as he was to his beloved "type" family. How would you take the arrival of a third baby at 47 years of age and 44 years from it? A simple test put double streaks on the urine test that took no more than two minutes. Martha congratulated her very happily for the new life and assured her that she would have a beautiful baby if she took care of him as she had taken care of the others. I was not that young anymore? But I was healthy. She fed healthy, kept running every morning, did her bar exercises and also swam in the afternoon three times a week. What problem could there be? Sex could remain normal in the couple and there would be no more care than the consumption of the necessary supplements of iron, folic acid, calcium and the necessary vaccines to carry the controls monthly. She was going to be retired but he would leave her in the hands of an excellent doctor, Doctor Johanson but he was not going to stop knowing about her. I could consult everything she wanted.

Laura left the consultation and drove home from memory. She did not pay attention to the road. Her mind was only focused on the face that her husband could with the news. What words to choose? Would they return to the routine of not sleeping at night and hearing the screams of a hysterical baby as it happened if the undesirable colic appeared or they would have a peaceful night's rest with a loving Junior who had been a wonderful baby? How would she feel herself? Once again hungry for sex like when Olivia's pregnancy left him stunned more than once but very proud of his "rooster of fight", Mr. Steele, always ready to fulfill his passionate carnal desires? She prayed that her own face would be less blushed and composed when she got home. Her nerves were shattered ... mother at 44 ... could not ... her baby would look for more flexible hips to expand ... give birth ... oh dear God! Disgust and vomiting, contractions again ...

This wasn't what she imagined for the next ten years when she would already have a marriageable daughter and another beginning to experience other things that would not fit. She again in the routine of diapers and bottles? Steele walking sympathetically if the boy or girl had night cramping with the same patience that he had done eight or ten years ago?

When she got home, she was glad that Remington was dealing with the special school assignments on July 4 that had been assigned to Junior at school, they had to present a report as a rehearsal and with the information gathered they would prepare with a lot of time. anticipation a play with the companions of course ... that would distract him from seeing his face and discover the thousand concerns that afflicted her inside with the insight of always.

Completed a part of the report that Remington staged for his son as if he were an American plus the history of the country and its independence and the child laughed with his grace for acting. It was the synthesis of a wonderful father. Laura smiled trying to recover her calm.

Olivia went to bed early and was expecting a busy day because she was participating in a gymnastic exhibition to which her father would go, and with a frugal dinner she kissed her parents and went to bed. Remington Junior did some tantrum to end the day but finally recognized how exhausted he was and kissing both of them arrested in special embraced by Laura's neck said good night and went to bed. With both children "out of combat" as Steele used to say, wrapped up and already sleepy, the spouses went to the living room to eat something and drink a good wine. Laura held her glass without drinking it.

Remington evaluated the bottle and its glass. Is not this Chardonnay to your liking?

Laura shook her head. The man sat next to her on the couch and sighing said I'm really tired. There was a crazy afternoon at the agency with all those things that Harris was explaining about the digital algorithms and high-tech backups with which I still do not know and here at home, we had to solve many things for tomorrow ...

Without realizing the involuntary damage that would cause with his words in the psyche of his wife sentenced: I 'll be glad to have very soon our children more independent and that there are not the tsunamis that involves coming and going with their things ... I left them ready lunchboxes with your tomorrow's lunches ... and how did it go with Dr. Warren in today's control?

Laura looked at him. She left the cup on the coffee table and burst into tears as she would never allow herself unless something sensitized her as deeply as the unfortunate comment he had just made.

Oh, my love ... I do not know how to explain it ... I still do not believe it ...

Remington cradled her in his side, still not fully understanding what was happening.

Laura's crying turned into intense hiccups ...

Honey, my life ... what's happening ...?

It's ... sñiifff ... it's ... I'm ... oh, God, love ... I'm pregnant ...

Steele was a step away from swallowing a sip of wine. He opened his blue eyes wide and looked at her in perspective. He swallowed the soft liquid trying not to drown.

And how did that happen?

Laura bleached her eyes. The crying didn't allow to explain it ...

Oh ... love I thought that ... oh, I swear that when my periods were absent and returned so many times in the last months it was because I was entering the stage where already ... oh ... my love ... what are we going to do?

Remington didn't fit in with his joy and surprise.

Love, my beautiful, sweet and complicated wife ... what do you feel about it? What did Martha say?

Martha says that everything will be fine, there will be no risks, I am very healthy.

Then why are you crying, my love? You know that I love you and that while our family was fine with two children ... why not welcome a third party? You feel good? You are happy?

I ... oh, my life ... now I am ... I ... I was afraid that you ...

That I what?

That you were going to dislike ...

Lau ... ra ... how to get angry for something that I am responsible for? It's not just your baby ... it's my baby and I love it. Go ... father in the time that some are already grandparents ...

Laura cried again and he bit his lip for the boo-boo.

Oh, Steele, you're not going to start swaggering for doing this to us ...

Laura, I'm proud, is not strutting ... I ... I just feel young, I feel vital ... - expanded his chest in a deep inspiration caressing his torso with that arrogance so him she loved so much.

Hug me ... please hug me ...

He obeyed happily in life. Nothing like pulling her to his chest and giving her care and protection even though she refused to accept that she had her moments of fragility.

Love, it is the most beautiful thing in this moment of our lives. God is making us a wink of confidence. Do not you think so?

Oh, I know it's almost miraculous ... parents in ours forties ...

I want to take care of you so that everything is fine. I love what happens to you when you get pregnant ...

He smiled broadly at her as Laura's libido increased her sexual appetite and he was more than willing to oblige her to fill it with himself again and again as many times as she wanted to receive it. There was no moment more sublime than the beauty of his pregnant wife. He loved her passionately to carry all of his inside his being.

Oh ... you have to tell the children ... and the family ...

We'll wait a little longer ...

When will it arrive?

Humm I think that for the first days of next year ...

Oh ... a baby of 2000

What do you think it will be?

Well, we can know if you want it, do you want Laura?

No, Mr. Steele ... I want the surprise. But in order of preferences ... if it's another boy and it's like our Junior ... I'll be very happy. He is so sweet and serene ...

Well, you know that I am inclined towards a girl, in her sweet and serene way too ... but I think I will bless the day when she opens her little eyes and knows that I am her daddy ...

Saying that, he kissed her tenderly and took her in his arms to take her to the bedroom.

I LOVE YOU, Mr. Steele ...

I LOVE YOU, Laura Holt ...

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **When the family heard about the arrival of the third Steele scion there was a total commotion but in general rejoiced for such beautiful news. Laura was not very happy over the weeks. She was very hungry almost all the time and developing a desperate taste for food that Remington loved such as good veal steaks with marsala and linguine, as well as a wide variety of pastas and put aside the ones she loved the most. I could not even see the Chinese food, nor the fish, coming to hate especially the sushi that she used to enjoy so much. Her beloved vegetables were left aside, the junk food and pizzas disappeared even from her vocabulary, Claude's son at the head of the restaurant chain of his father, now retired, began to spoil her with his exquisite delivery and in general to share the same tastes with her for the first time in years, she was even more proud of Steele who smiled satisfied to see her swallow with pleasure things that in his daily life were no more than absurd sophistications as she had always declared. She who gave her life for a hot dog or hamburgers loaded with everything she could, was eating exorbitant amounts of gourmet food and devoting her life to tea and scones and to taste varieties of cheeses when in fact she only liked only three or four and none coincident with her husband but this time surprisingly tolerated them. The first four months were vomiting at dawn. The world was spinning as soon as he tried to get out of bed. By the fifth month, the first movements of her restless baby forced her to go to the refrigerator more times than with any of the previous pregnancies and ate like a truck driver. She developed a taste for red wine duck that, although it was the perfect dish that her husband always boasted of cooking better than anyone, she enjoyed it with her reservations and renewed pangs of jealousy remembering other females honored in other times by him. Canard au vin rouge. She could eat a whole duck by herself. Far from the frugal salads, chocolate chocolates and ice cream could swallow a half of Welsh cake without guilt and more exotic sweets much more in line with the privileged palate of her husband than hers own.** **Laura came to think that in terms of meals it was as if her husband had seized his body and lived in his having modified all his tastes and wondered how much more would that baby look like his Mr. Steele if things continued that way way.**

 **Now she did not wear the future mom's dresses that had gone out of style. Her outfits were glued to the body and her belly flowered in them with a perfect fit, some so short that they let her pregnant look and although she always managed to look a bit more conservative, she was much more beautiful than with the two pregnancies previous ones showing in those clothes with grace and ease. She was beautiful and Steele was in charge of letting her know.**

 **The children adored the idea of** **a new sibling. They used to name names like a routine almost every night when their parents gave them precious minutes befo** **re going to sleep.**

 **If it's a girl Alexis, said Olivia**

 **Oh no, that's silly is the name of your best friend ... if it's a boy Paul**

 **Oh, and is not that silly? It's the name of your friend Paul's fool ...**

 **Oh, no children ... mom and dad have already thought of names ... - Daddy Steele was saying**

 **When did we do that, honey?**

 **Oh, it was always you the boy and I the girl and I have mine for a girl ... my little queen will be called Ingrid Elizabeth Audrey ... Ingrid you know by whom, Elizabeth for you and obviously for the Taylor and Audrey for the most delicate and precious woman to which you remind me so much of my treasure.**

 **I liked what you said before ...**

 **What did i say…?**

 **My little queen ... little Queen ... Queen ... Queenie ... Queenie ... I love Queenie ...**

 **Queenie? Hum ... that will be your alias hahaha ... it's beautiful. What if it's male?**

 **Oh I have not thought about it but last night I remembered when your father called himself Reginald and there was a time when you were Reginald, Reggie ... it would be ... commemorative ...**

 **Reginald Steele ... hummm ... I would not consider it ...**

 **Reginald Byron Steele ... I love it. I read Byron ...**

 **Hummm ...**

 **I did not offer any hummm to those three names of yours that I saved Livvy from ...**

 **I was going to call myself that?**

 **If I had not been sure that the names that you now have probably would prevail.**

 **I like Queenie ... can I say "Q"?**

 **Laura laughed heartily.**

 **Oh, daughter, let this child be born and when we see his little face we will decide ...**

 **Oh, I'll be praying not to have a brother Regg..Reg ... how was it?**

 **Reginald ...**

 **Oh, you do not like heart?**

 **Mommy ... no! I don't like being Remington even if it's dad's name.**

 **Oh, when he says his name to the girls at school he is Daniel and he has even lied to some of them named Kevin or Lucas .. - Olivia accused him jokingly**

 **Junior turned red as a tomato.**

 **Oh, Papa Steele's genes ... - Laura replied, whitening her eyes.**

 **What does it mean? Olivia inquired**

 **Nothing important daughter .- said the father and looked at Laura with eyes that pretended a funny anger .- Walking, to sleep ...**

 **Laura and Remington went to the doctor's office and to practice ultrasound.**

 **The doctor had left Laura in the hands of an athletic and handsome doctor who was around forty. That doctor did not like Mr. Steele very well. He exuded a self-assurance and feline arrogance that disgusted him. Laura was fascinated by the same cause with the professional and they talked almost until the flirting, as if the father of the creature that was advancing in that womb was not present. When it came time to undress for breast control, the child's heartbeat and ultrasound, Remington was extremely exasperated.**

 **With great patience, the doctor took a pink nipple and still slept of Laura for years without breastfeeding and moved remembering that it was an exercise to be preparing for breastfeeding that she had to repeat often until the child was born and certainly sucked, Steele saw everything red. In his eyes transcended the contained fury. Laura saw him close a fist and diplomatically removed her breasts and covered them with the blue dressing gown that the doctor had given her.**

 **Right, doctor, I'll do it.**

 **He said very quickly and Steele was a little calmer.**

 **When after a while they came out with the ultrasound in their hands without knowing the sex of the baby, he mumbled under his breath as he did when he was angry**

 **I had my fist ready. One more second of rope on your nipple and I would have crashed it on that pretty face.**

 **Oh, my love ... jealousy? You have your pregnant wife more and can not wish you as alienated and ... have you felt jealous?**

 **That up there is all mine, you know? I only allow your children who are also absolutely mine to touch my things**

 **Mr. Steele, immediately withdraw that you own me, because you're not. You are not my owner, you are my husband, my partner, not my master.**

 **Laura, come on ... do not you have me stuck? Have not you looked at me askance when I said a compliment to the secretary of that whipper? What do you expect from me seeing a man fond of your nipple?**

 **Mr. Steele!**

 **He attracted her in the middle of the path to kiss her, framing her possession in that kiss.**

 **She faked a great displeasure when clarifying**

 **That compliment, Steele, my friend ... that does not happen again, can you hear me? Because I…**

 **Because you what? He said putting his chin almost to hers measuring the strength with which they looked straight into the eyes**

 **I'll rip your eyes out and look at you with a goofy smile as she looked at you ... also yours!**

 **Come on, love, you've always been attracted by the blue glitters ... you would not tear them away ... he exclaimed in a much more intimate tone almost touching his lips with his own remembering the blue lavulitas like pieces of sky that had united them more than once ...**

 **Well, only to hers ... and I am able to pass them with everything and she through the intestinal tract of the swans if necessary.**

 **He looked at her confused and remembering what had happened the second time with the precious stones said between smiling and fearful**

 **Ha! And you are even able to leave in the place where you do a card of the agency ...**

 **She smiled haughty and proud**

 **Don't tell me twice ... don't give me ideas, love, don't give me ideas!**

 **TERCERA PARTE**

About the seventh month of pregnancy Laura really didn't give more. She was heavy, absurdly tired and looked painfully misshapen. You lose 200 grams a month and increase one and a half kilograms to the next, Dr. Johanson had sentenced her eternal hatred in this circumstance that sensitized her as much as was the late and melancholy pregnancy that kicked (because they were not kicks but kicks) of her son or daughter didn't let her enjoy her rest as she would have preferred. To stay still, that baby needed action. She huddled in the last place in her womb while she went to and from work and home, also involved in her children's school, her sports and her tasks, sometimes closely accompanied by Steele and others only on behalf of her. herself since Steele fell as cold as ever in his life.

"A cold, Mr. Steele, you're not in the antechamber of death or carrying another eight kilos in your abdomen ... it's just a cold," she growled one morning when he was panting as if he were dying between coughs and nose sounds blowing and irritated throat. But the truth was that his general condition was deplorable, eyes with huge dark circles, a stuffy nose, lines of fever that had the look of turbidity in his eyes, disheveled hair and a very alarming concern for him that used to be lazy at the time of get up.

He had taken thirty-five cups of tea, comforted by Mildred, who had once again made him his pampered son, since he could never quite escape the seduction of his tender boy, still knowing bits of his past and the flagrant lie that had been his life. But, put in the balance the good things that she had seen him do and how much he fought daily for his beautiful family always managed to fascinate her more than the blue eyes and rogues of the boss, more than his buying smile and more than that natural take it by the cheeks every morning and plant a noisy kiss when she gave him something that he asked her with the characteristic efficiency of it.

Mildred ... you're going to derail this steel train again ... at this rate and with so many pampering we will not take it out of bed anymore.

Oh, do not think Laura does not want to stay and I told her that it's not good for you to be near a flu shot ... not at this stage of pregnancy.

Mil-dred ... there is no danger of contagion ... I wish I had been as immune to other things of Mr. Steele as I am to his microbes ... cried Laura, hurt by the tension of the abdomen caressing her shifting load on her belly- I feel that this creature is playing several sports at the same time and is using my puching-ball bladder ... God ... I count the days to see the face of this torment of mine ... Can a child be so active in a womb when I can finally stay something still?

Rest, Laura, darling, I'll take care of the boss and his cold.

Ahhhh ... well they say that all the fingers of a hand are different ... Olivia was restless but not as audacious as this creature that I shelter now and needless to say the peace of my beautiful child ... a sweet would not have been so inoffensive with my interior like that My treasure that never caused me the discomforts that I now feel. Do you think it's because I'm older?

Noooo, I do not think so, it must be a restless kid who does not have much space anymore. You gained more weight in comparison this time, as I see ...

Ooooh, Mildred even you can see it, I'm very fat, I increased again a kilo and a half, is that I can not stop eating ... - Laura almost cried .- I visit the refrigerator more times in the night than in the day. If there is meat for a sandwich I prepare it with everything that I find in my path ... I am an excessive glutton ... I am hungry all the time ... It will take me twice as long in the bar and in the morning races to lower what remains in me when this baby comes out ... Since Mr. Steele got a cold and we do not share our room I can no longer contain ... - whined with desire

Do not worry, and soon ...

But for little that was missing, the new scion didn't stop attacking her liver, her sides and according to the diagnosis by image was crossed in her belly splendidly willing to kick and nod. So much that he did nothing to settle into the birth canal to pretend to at least look for the longed for exit. In the lazy it could well look like the father, it is seen that he was extremely comfortable in there.

Remington a week of this scene was healthy, fresh as a lettuce and with a desire to embrace it again taking advantage of the first cold of the time. The baby was determined to reach the world at the most extended term of 36 weeks and even seemed to want to stay even longer. Remington restrained Laura as much as she could, sometimes unsuccessfully, just hugging her when she cried protesting how big she was and assuring her that she was as beautiful as ever and loved her above all things in the world.

Children sometimes hesitated to approach her when they saw her complaining too much about the noise and many small things that upset her mother's mental order. Steele, then sympathetic and extremely sweet, took the children for a walk and left her with her piano music that soothed her, with her lists and paperwork from the office to which she could pay very little attention daily and eating fascinated the most unusual goodies. Undoubtedly this pregnancy had been very different, is that they were themselves, they were already unaccustomed to all that unusual movement to start and patience wasn't the same.

Christmas was so chaotic that Remington wanted this to end soon because if not, everyone would go crazy. Laura could no longer stand kicking or tugging, had spent a lot of time without sleep and was furious seeing her husband sleeping so quietly by his side on sleepless nights. With how bad it was to buy gifts bound for a holiday, it made him very angry to have to decide what for Junior, what for Livvy and what for each of the family.

Frances and her family were not going to be at the Christmas party because they had finally decided to go to France and spend it there in a different way with some friends. Abigail had joined them. But Mildred, Frederick Holt, the Bakers, the Trashers, neighbors and a couple of marriages friends of the children's school with their families had planned to spend with them. Food for about thirty people was not a joke when the time came. All on his shoulders without the mythical lists of Laura complicated things but there was with her impeccable 74 years the beloved Mildred containing the "Irish boil's blood" of Remington when something failed.

The only thing that managed to save the terrible night that everything predicted was the willingness of the women of the group to take care of everything domestic and that of the men to take care of the children. The gifts according to Laura for Junior and for Livvy were absurd, all because she hadn't supervised the purchase of those ostentatious bicycles with which Santa Steele appeared. They weren't very close friends of Santa's visit since his bad experience with Santa Claus that Christmas when they were still single but on the other hand the family traditions and the illusion remained intact for several years without giving it a capital transcendence.

When he exaggerated, she said that she had failed precisely the "tiny letters to her Remington" ... it was a joke that always made them laugh and he blush, but now, when she accused him of having spent too much on ostentatious bicycles plus all the security equipment so that the children walked around the park, the joke really annoyed him enough to slam the door. Laura knew in that very moment that she had been unfair to him.

But the reward was that her Irish prince got her gift more than perfect. The box arrived in the morning. She felt a chill when she saw when opening it a beautiful stuffed dog that was huge, cream color except for the chocolate-colored ears and a detail of a spot on the right eye that made him extremely adorable, with white bows on his neck and ears, whose eyes were so expressive that he invited her to smile at him. In the funny "snout" the tongue outside and hanging from what would be the necklace a velvet bone that was nothing more than a box containing a precious platinum bracelet with three hearts in the real blue of perfect sky blue shine. With the recorded years of births of Livvy and Junior at the top of each heart and nothing in the third since it could be born both in 1999 and in the year 2000.

Was not it that you were not a man to give stuffed animals?

Not being single, my heaven. And not for a determined and sensual woman like you who deserved something more refined ... but now you are the beautiful mother of my children, load my baby with all the weight of his obstinacy to be there inside you and I want to spoil you as if you were my little girl and break those defenses of yours that I love so much with my cares, treasure ... Do you like me to take care of you?

I would die and I would kill you if you did not ... - He smiled and stamped a noisy kiss on his cheek.

He, as always took advantage of the situation and transformed it into a deeper kiss on the lips surpassing difficulty to embrace it given the voluminous of his abdomen. Christmas resolved.

The following days were intense pains and on December 31st they became absolutely unbearable for Laura who really was very tired. Dr. Johanson decided to intern her. She began to dilate at ten o'clock at night and no matter how much there was a leak, she didn't go past two dilation. The amniotic fluid had diminished considerably and Johanson announced that if for another hour there was no further dilation, he would perform a cesarean section. Laura, embarrassed, didn't want to know anything, this lazy child was going to be born by the normal channel. The contractions increased and he went to the delivery room at ten minutes to twelve o'clock. The dilation went up to five in a jiffy. Laura was still in control of the situation but Remington looked exhausted and did not want her to suffer. When they took her, she was soon equipped with sterile clothes to be present at the birth and see the triumphant coronation of Laura and an eight of dilatation as expected as the ten that arrived right away, with her inhalations and deep exhalations that resulted in a difficult delivery but not impossible in a normal way. Her husband's strong hands holding her while she squeezed every pain. She bid once. SHe pushed another. To the third, sweaty and very tired, he prayed ... come to life, my love, you are born please ... and made the attempt once again, so fast that Dr. Johanson had to juggle with his gloved hands so that the baby It will not slip ... Congratulations, Mrs. Steele, it's a girl ... it's a beautiful young lady what we have here ...! He exclaimed enthusiastically. But soon it was heard giving crazed orders ... oxygen, urgent! Mrs. Steele, Mrs. Steele ...! Laura had vanished. Heart monitoring gave the alert.

What the hell is happening? Mr. Steele bellowed

Easy, dad! said the nurse who was holding the most whining and restless baby she had ever seen, who kicked the air with anger at that moment ... see, her daughter is the first born in this hospital in the year 2000 ... Zero hours and two minutes ...!

That failed to contain Remington, despite holding shaking the little body of the creature covered in blood and viscous elements that soon passed into the hands of the neonatologist. His eyes watched intently what doctors worked on the body of Laura who lay lonesome. However, it had been a scare fruit of the enormous fatigue of the woman during that long day. The last of 1999, that they would never forget. Laura reacted with the freshness of the oxygen mask and returned from her renewed vahido. Remington was on her checking his eyes, now open but still glazed and covered her forehead with kisses.

In the morning after a night in which the girl was walked over and over again by her father in her arms because she had not managed to suck her first source of food from the mother's breast, since she did not latch on to the nipple and cried totally angry with grimaces of deep indignation in the pure face Steele that bore framed in absolutely black hair, the little brothers came with Mildred to meet her.

Laura was already more rested. Not so your husband. The nurse said that it wasn't urgent for the girl to eat but to keep trying with her chest, she had good weight with her ... four kilos and six hundred grams! A huge baby by Laura's standard whose weights were Livvy 3,450 and Remington son 3,200 ...

Mildred, astonished by the perfectly traced features that did not need a DNA to corroborate paternity, said she had never seen such a huge newborn. It seemed she had a month to live and she had just arrived.

-But it's like having the boss in your arms ...! - she exclaimed

I already said that this scoundrel in some major way had managed to get complete inside of me - said Laura

-Well, let's say that this Remington works very well. - He laughed proud

\- And lazy as you look at her, we haven't yet seen her eyes, or she squeezes them crying or falls asleep and doesn't show them ...

About eight o'clock in the morning and because she wanted to, the little girl grabbed decidedly Laura's nipple and pulled with all her strength. SHe did it without much urging and didn't stop doing it. She was as voracious as when she ate inside her, Laura noticed horrified.

Ingrid Elizabeth Audrey ... my girl of 2000 ... you've eaten for those three inside of me and now you plan to eat me too ... - she murmured, singing to him surprised by the force of the suction.

Remington didn't want to miss anything of that first source of food. She was a perfect girl. Determined. Yes, he acknowledged, that dark hair was his trademark. He couldn't fit himself with pride and joy.

Don't balk, Steele ... see if she has my character ...

I will love her as much as I love you.- he said, kissing her.- If I have been able to deal with you all these years ...


End file.
